A new Beginning
by Despair Faction
Summary: They Son family dies leaving Goten and Pan all alone. Set ten years after the buu saga.


A/N: Ok I wrote this because I was bored…I don't know if anyone will read it but if they do I'll write more chapters. It's pretty much about Goten, Trunks, & Pan Leaving earth to find something better…Oh and I own nothing! (I also changed ages do don't complain)

It all started on that fateful day, it was storming and the dragon could be seen in the far distance. Goten and Trunks watched on the top of Capsule Corp. waiting for Shenlon to disappear. Both teenagers shivered from the excitement and from the cold rain hitting them. Goten who was 17 and Trunks who was 18 wished they could be with Chi-Chi, Bulma, Krillin, and Vegeta.

Goku and Gohan came down with the dreaded heart disease they thought they avoided. Goten was the first one to get the new form of the disease but he was given the last of the Antibiotic that saved him at the last moment. Now the gang was determined to save the rest of the Son Family. Videl left a year before and never returned; in her own words she said a hero life was too hard.

The Dragon soon disappeared from the sky and everything returned to normal. "Do you think they did it Trunks?" Goten asked scratching his head worried about his father's and brother's health.

 "I don't know bro, I just don't know" Trunks had a bad feeling in his gut but didn't want his friend to know it. "hey, they said we had to stay here while Shenlon was out but now that he's gone we can go meet them!" That was Trunks; he had a loop hole for every rule. Both half Saiyans were off before they had time to think.  

They landed on the wet ground and saw everyone around Chi-Chi who was laying in the mud gasping for air. Goten ran over and kneeled by his mother's side. "What the hell happened!?" He cursed as he saw Bulma begin to cry.

"Shenlon said he couldn't make the Virus go away so your mother wished to get the disease so she could die with them." Krillin spoke soft and weak knowing the end was near.

"It's over…Kakarot and Gohan have passed" Vegeta said in his usual cold voice. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and quit gasping for air.

"NO, Damn you! How could you!? How could you leave me here all alone?" Goten was Super-Saiyan from his intense anger and sorrow. 

~*~*~*~

All the Z-Senshi were at the Funeral of the Son Family. Goten stood in the back watching the people gather under the sun. It was a cool spring morning in a field that Goku buried his grandfather in years ago. A 13 year old Pan wiped her face with Goten's suit. She was taking it better than him but that's not saying much.

Goten turned around as someone tapped him on his shoulder, standing behind him was non other than Videl. Goten looked down at pan as she wawlked off. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I came to my Husbands funeral to comfort my daughter, and it's nice to see you too Goten." She said in her usual tone.

"He was your Husband but that bond was ripped the second you walked out the door. I lost every one in my family today and now come here and want to comfort your daughter? You don't deserve Pan!" His anger was causing him to sweat and to slightly raise his power.

"I understand your mad at me but I had to leave Goten the life of a hero just wasn't for me." 

"Don't you mean the life of hero was for you?" Videl turned around to see Pan standing next to her as mad as Goten was. "You left because you couldn't stand being out of the Spotlight for a single second." Pan then slapped her mother in the face "I don't ever want to see you again! Your dead to me" Pan said through her tears.

Videl walked off as Trunks walked over. "Why was she here?" he asked.

"Just to spread salt on the wound" Pan managed to say.

~*~*~*~

Goten lay awake in bed that was in his new room at Capsule Corp. both him and Pan Moved in with the Briefs so they would have a place to stay. He hated the feeling of being alone and he was as alone as you could get right now. He sat up and grabbed his duffel bag, he wasn't staying on earth a minute longer.

He walked softly out to the hallway and made sure no one was awake. He tipped toed passed Trunks room no problem since his door was closed, but had to completely lower his Ki so he could get passed Vegeta and Bulma's room. Once passed there he figured he was home free.

"Where you going," Pan asked causing him to jump. "Are you leaving?"

He sighed and simply answered "yea".

"Good, I wanna go too!' Pan pointed to her small backpack. "Please Uncle Goten, I have no one left if you leave."

"Of course you can come, just be quiet because we don't want to wake anyone up, and we still have to get passed Bra and we really don't want her to wake up cause she'd tell Bulma." 

Goten and Pan walked in the cold dark Bunker which carried all the space pods. They both walked over to the "Chimera" it was a fairly Large ship but it wasn't traceable on radar and it had a place to train so it was a perfect ship for them. 

Goten slowly opened the door and stepped in the cold dark ship. He led Pan to the control panel and they turned the power on causing the lights to flicker then finally come on.

"It's about time you got here" Trunks said causing Goten to Jump again.

"Would you people stop doing that to me!?" he said as he saw his long haired friend "and how the hell did you know I was leaving?" 

"Eight years ago we made a promise that when our parents die we would leave everything behind, and I thought I'd keep to that promise." He pointed to a large bag that had his sword sticking out of it. 

"Fine, if you plan on going get strapped in cause I have nothing more to lose on this damn planet" Goten said as he strapped himself in the pilot seat. Before they knew it they were in space away from the evils of planet earth.

To Be Continued….Tell me what you think, I'll continue this if I get a few reviews cause I don't want to waist my time on a story If no ones gonna read it.     


End file.
